


Danganronpa: Roulette

by booknurdll



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blood and Violence, Canon Rewrite, Character Death, Comedy, Despair, F/F, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gay, Hope vs. Despair, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I basically rewrote an rp, I can't promise it's any good though, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Violence, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Screenplay/Script Format, there is romance but only if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknurdll/pseuds/booknurdll
Summary: Sixteen Ultimates - previously students of Hope's Peak Academy - suddenly received a letter from the headteacher of Hope's Peak, inviting them to a reunion for the students. Taking them to a casino, unknown to many, called "Golden Lights Casino." After arriving, the Ultimates all enjoy themselves, seemingly oblivious to the lack of the principal - everyone having at least one drink of something before they blackout... What is to come of these Ultimates? Let's find out!(This story was originally part of an Rp! I got permission from the creators to write this as a Danganronpa script!)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: Reunion to Despair! (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be written in a script-like format! 
> 
> Name: [What they're doing] Look, I'm saying something!
> 
> _Italicized are the protagonist's thoughts and narration._
> 
> [] - These are the cgs and descriptions of the areas.
> 
> {} - These are the items gained and the choices you can make
> 
> **Bold will be the name and titles.**
> 
> That just about covers it! I hope you enjoy my rewrite of this RP!

**???:** [solemn] I'm sorry ma'am. There doesn't seem to be enough evidence that points to Chase's murderer.

 **Lorali:** . . . What are you going to do then? Close the case? This is. . . This is my brother!

_The policeman in front of her sighs. He's tired and seemingly irritated._

**???:** There isn't much else I can do for you kid. I already have a lot of shit to do, so there's nothing more that I can handle. Other than give my apologies.

 **Lorali:** [angry] I don't want your damn sympathy! I want. . . I just want Chase."

_Lorali is angry, upset, confused. How and why did this happen? Why did the world have to take the one thing she cared about so much? Who in their minds would do something like this? Killing. Murder. It doesn't make sense to her. It's just unfair. Her brother. . . was always there. Now he's. . . gone. Even if his corpse is right in front of her, there's no sign of life in it. It's dead. Lifeless._

_The police officer stays silent and shocked. He seems just as baffled as she is. He turns away to leave as Lorali spins around on one heel, as she reaches out for him, for her brother. Somebody. Anybody?_

**Lorali:** W-Wait! Please. . . don't go.

_Don't. . ._

_Leave. . ._

_Me. . ._

_Alone. . ._

_. . ._

_Beep, beep, beep, beep! The alarm startles Lorali, forcing her body to sit straight up in bed._

**Lorali:** [Sighing] Damnit, another dream.

_The sun's rays peek through her bedroom window. She can't just mope, so she has to start the day she begins her normal routine._

**Lorali:** [humming]

_Even though she had that dream again for the umpteenth time. It won't dampen her mood. She jogs downstairs, not even bothering with breakfast._

**Lorali:** Oh? What's this?

_She bends down to pick up an intricate-looking letter. Hope Peak's stamp is plastered neatly on the corner of it. She opens up the contents of whatever is in the envelope. There's a letter inside it._

_Dear Lorali Kenzie,_

_Hope's Peak wants to gather your class together for a reunion. Isn't that great!? This will take place at a casino called the "Golden Lights Casino." All of your classmates will be there, so don't be late!_

_Signed, your headmaster_

**Lorali:** [softly smiling] My classmates. It's been so long.

_With some slight hesitation, she makes her way to what's known as the Golden Lights Casino. The note did seemingly come from out of nowhere, but it can't be as bad as she's making it out to be._

_The entrance is beautiful. Two large double doors stand proud and tall. She feels like an ant standing in front of them. The brick is sturdy with purple and red hues, the large casino was very symmetrical._

**Bartolommeo:** A casino? Hopefully, this isn't like Bryant's Casino. Bad experiences there, cheating monkeys!

 **Nadine:** [smiling] Hey. bartomeow! How are you doing? Have you come to this reunion thing as well? Also, how do monkeys play cards?

A few students seemed to already be there. She recognizes them fairly quickly. As Ultimates, they were very recognizable. Especially Nadine, since she is the Ultimate Actress. She is pretty famous on the streets.

 **Ren:** [excitedly] Wow! It sure has been a while, hasn't it?

 **Shinwa:** [dragging her brother behind her] HEY GUYS ITS SO FUN TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!

 **Densetsu:** Let go of me, asshole! I don't want to go to this stupid reunion.

_Lorali walks up, glancing around. The place is much too flashy for her taste, but it was a casino so she wasn't exactly surprised._

**Bartolommeo:** [looks towards Nadine] Oh. Person. I’m doing ‘right. You don’t want to know what those monkeys did in that cage. I’m never playing Maindo Cards again.

 **Nadine:** [winces at Shinwa] Oh, hello Den, Ren, and Chii! And Lorali! Wow, it's like all my best friends are coming together to hang out! :D

 **Chii:** Hey guys! Did you just speak in emoticon?

 **Nadine:** Yes I did!

 **Chii:** Wow.

 **Bartolommeo:** Well, that’s kinda the point of a class reunion, Nadine. I’m surprised this many people came here.

 **Lorali:** Hello everyone.

_She glances around at everyone, a sudden chill rushing down her spine._

**Ren:** [laughing] That's true. We've been so busy lately that we couldn't make any time. Well, at least I couldn't. This is gonna be a lovely time!

 **Lorali:** I certainly hope so.

 **Nadine:** [walks inside] Let's go inside! I wonder what it'll be like?

 **Shinwa:** [Bouncing excitedly] So many people showed up! How totally cool!

_She begins chewing on her nails out of habit. This situation was somewhat odd, the letter appearing out of nowhere. She'd have to be ready if anything strange happened..._

**Bartolommeo:** It’ll probably be a bunch of old people who are being scammed out of their money by monkeys in cages, but let’s hurry this process up here! I want to get drunk and play cards with my comrades.

 **Ren:** [a bit nervous] Don't worry too much Lorali! Let's just enjoy this time with our friends okay?

 **Lorali:** I think I'm just being pessimistic.

 **Ren:** Me too, but let's not let that keep us from having a good time. Come on sweetheart!

_She still doesn't think this is a good idea but she follows behind Ren. Everyone else has already gone inside at this point. She doesn't want to leave them alone or be left alone that is._

**Nadine:** Woah! So this is what a casino's like! It's so bright and colorful!

 **Bartolommeo:** Yeah. This is surprisingly well kept compared to others I've seen. Wonder who owns the place.

 **Ren:** [sweating] I'm not a gambler, but this place does look really sweet though.

 **Bartolommeo:** Remember, don't bet all-in on the left if the monkey is staring at your right eye. I've learned from experience.

_Lorali enters, now even more concerned, the vibe just felt off. She didn't show any signs of her worry though, not wanting to frighten the others in case everything turned out alright._

**Nadine:** Well, I'm not either, but I can try! Also, why do you keep bringing up monkeys?

 **Shinwa:** [gasps] How fun! [spinning around] Personally I'm here for the party!

 **Bartolommeo:** The most tragic event of my life, Nadine. The most tragic event of my life.

_Lorali looks around, again, not liking the place even without the bad feeling. It was too much, and not her style._

**Lorali:** It's a bit much...

 **Chii:** Eh... What do you mean?

 **Lorali:** [forced smile] Nothing, it's fine!

_It would be better not to worry anyone of her friends._

**Ren:** [looks to Shinwa] Parties are fun, but I'm really just here to see everyone. Speaking of, where's Densetsu?

 **Bartolommeo:** Who the hell invited us here anyway? I would assume it’s a teacher but why the hell are they not here?

 **Lorali:** Good question.

 **Densetsu:** I'm right here asshole!

 **Ren:** [jumps] S-Sorry sweetheart! You sort of just, disappeared.

 **Densetsu:** D-Don't say, sweetheart. That's stupid.

 **Ren:** S-Sorry! I'm just so used to saying it!

 **Nadine:** Maybe they're waiting in another room? That'd make sense! Maybe the party room?

 **Lorali:** Still, this is all a bit odd...

 **Chii:** Why would a teacher invite us to a casino? Wouldn't it be a student?

 **Nadine:** Maybe it's just a reporter wanting to do a story on Hope's Peak Graduates!

 **Bartolommeo:** Oh damn. A surprise party, maybe? Is it someone’s birthday? Also, I doubt it’s a student. If any of you had enough money to rent a casino, you probably would not bother with others in the class.

 **Shinwa:** [looks at Ren] He's right here!

 **Densetsu:** Jesus Christ, I'm not fucking invisible!

 **Ren:** [sighs] No, I know you're not. Maybe it's just a twin thing?

 **Shinwa:** [giggling] Maybe they want to surprise us! I bet it was our homeroom teacher.

 **Haruka:** [Walks in and immediately trips] Oww!

 **Bartolommeo:** [thinking] Yes. The teachers

 **Haruka:** Oop!

 **Lorali:** [mutters] I don't like this...

_This just felt so wrong. How was no one suspicious or confused?!_

 **Haruka:** Ow, that hurts

 **Ren:** Are you good sweetheart?

 **Haruka:** I'm alright! Just, being a poetic clutz. Ooh! I should write a poem about that.

 **Chii:** [cringing] Might be better if you don't...

 **Bartolommeo:** Now, I'm wondering if you're alright?

 **Chii:** [worried] I just didn’t think that a teacher... and a casino... eh.

 **Haruka:** Umm...

 **Ren:** I don't think it matters whether it's a teacher or a student. Obviously, we've all been invited here for a reason.

 **Nadine:** Why not? This seems like it will be great! Nobody worry. Also, hey Haruka! How are you doing?

 **Haruka:** Yeah, I'm fine. Happens all the time!

 **Densetsu:** I don't care about who invited us, it seems the place has been rented for us so I'm getting a drink.

 **Shinwa:** [gasping] He woke up!

 **Densetsu:** I've been awake, you idiot!

**Bartolommeo:** Pretty sure your brain would be fucked up if you fall all the time but ok then! Anyway, where the hell’s the slot machines? I want to gamble all... [looks through pockets] five pence and 2 Chuckie cheese tokens I have on me!

 **Nadine:** Sounds like fun! Maybe they have fruit punch!

 **Ren:** [following Densetsu] R-Right now? We all just got here though.

_Lorali sighed. It seemed no one here was going to question anything. She might as well take a look around and scope out the situation._

**Bartolommeo:** Alchohol time, motherfuckers!

 **Faro:** [Walks in amazed] Wow, this is awesome.

 **Shinwa:** [smiling] Ooh! Faro made it too! There are so many people!

_Lorali begins to look around, noticing the party room and walking over to it. Entering the party room, she would realize the vast amount of refreshments already laid out on the bar, with no staff members to be seen._

**Bartolommeo:** Huh? Where the hell's the skinny pale 16-year-olds working here for £10 an hour?!

 **Ren:** [confused] That's weird. . . Where are the staff?

 **Nadine:** Wow, this is a lot of nice drinks! Where's the fruit punch? Or soda?

_Lorali is surprised that everyone is still so calm. Whatever at least she was anxious. It was important to have one person prepared for anything._

**Bartolommeo:** Personally, alcohol has helped me more than my friends have so. . . [begins chugging beers] Let us party like it's the 1970's!

 **Nadine:** [laughs slightly] Well, the night only just started! It'd be kinda rude to get drunk this early!

 **Chii:** I want... ah, I want food. [mutters] But...

 **Lorali:** No staff...

_For some reason, this makes Lorali more nervous._

**Haruka:** [writing in a book] I'd rather not party here.

 **Ren:** [looks to Chii] There's a kitchen back there. Here, I'll go make some food. You won't be worried if I do that, right sweetheart?

 **Shinwa:** [immediately goes to drink something]

 **Bartolommeo:** Finally! Someone who enjoys some alcohol without questioning it!

 **Nadine:** Yeah, that'd be radical Ren! And come on, this is a party! Let's get excited!

_Lorali sits down, pulling out her book. She watches the others drinking and having a good time. She then turns to Haruka, glad to see she isn't the only one._

**Shinwa:** Never question alcohol.

 **Chii:** Oh, thanks, Ren! I can help, if you want!

 **Bartolommeo:** Yeah!

 **Ren:** [smiles] Of course you can help sweetheart! Let's go!

 **Nadine:** [walks over to Lorali] Hey, don't you want something to drink? Do you not like Casinos? I really want you to have a fun time with us!

 **Faro:** [walks in and grabs a drink] Now we're talking!

 **Shinwa:** [Gets on top of the table] Who wants to have a contest!!

_She felt awkward, not knowing who some of these people were, or what exactly was going on._

**Lorali:** It's just... don't you find this somewhat suspicious, or at least strange Nadine? I haven't seen anyone here but us...

 **Nadine:** I don't think it's strange. I'm happy that someone invited all of us! [turns to Faro] Hey, new person! Are you the one who organized this radical party?

 **Bartolommeo:** Shots! Shots! Shots! C'mon lads! Let's do some shots!

 **Haruka:** ...

 **Lorali:** [sighs] Alright, shots it is...

 **Faro:** Nope! I wonder who did? I think we all just need to keep our chins up high!

_Lorali didn't want to get involved, but she also didn't want to be the one sitting out like she always was._

**Bartolommeo:** Just drink the entire bottle for shots! We don't need glasses!

 **Densetsu:** [grabs a drink] Anyone not joined in the fun yet?

 **Haruka:** [drinking juice] I don't want to get drunk.

 **Nadine:** You can do that, I'll uh drink some juice! I fell unconscious the last time I tried alcohol, so I don't really want to taste it again.

_Lorali was glad she had high alcohol tolerance or else she would have sat right back down with Haruka._

**Nadine:** [spills her juice] Oh no! Are there any towels?

 **Densetsu:** [oddly happy] I see... I mean at least we're all having fun now!

_Lorali grabs a drink, making sure to keep an eye on everyone._

**Haruka:** [mumbles] Not everyone...

 **Bartolommeo:** [drunk] Use your boobs to clean it up! Hehehe!

 **Densetsu:** I wouldn't worry about it. The staff can clean up when we're done I assume.

 **Lorali:** Are you alright Haruka?

 **Haruka:** No...

_She glances over at the poet and then walks over, sitting down beside her._

**Shinwa:** [stumbles out] You're a good guy! [hugs Densetsu] Thank you, little bro!

 **Haruka:** I don't feel good about this party, we are the only ones here...

 **Nadine:** [ignores Bart] Well, I suppose I can try some alcohol! What would you recommend?

 **Densetsu:** I'm hungry [leaves to look for a resturant]

 **Lorali:** I agree with Haruka, I'm glad I'm not the only one finding this strange...

 **Bartolommeo:** Yeah! You're all good people... except Rinako!

 **Haruka:** I need a better place to think. [leaves party room]

_Lorali takes a sip of her drink as she watches Haruka leave, deciding not to follow her as she wanted to keep an eye on the others._

**Shinwa:** How funny! Try the vodka Nadine!

 **Bartolommeo:** Nadine! Have some wine. You seem like a wine person thingy.

 **Nadine:** [walks to Lorali] I'm starting to see what you mean Lorali! This is kinda overwhelming! [grabs the vodka] If you say so Shinwa!

 **Lorali:** [cautious] Nadine...

 **Shinwa:** [looks at Faro] What's the matter? You're not drinking anymore! That's not fun at all.

 **Bartolommeo:** [collapses] Yeah! Go into the restaurant with the other fellas if you're not gonna get irresponsibly drunk like the lads!

 **Nadine:** What is it Lorali? I'm kinda thirsty, so I guess I might as well try this!

 **Faro:** [smiling] I think I'll just enjoy the ambiance for now.

 **Bartolommeo:** Is there karaoke in here? We need some music!

_Lorali doesn't notice Nadine as she glances out the door, just to check to see if Haruka is okay._

**Bartolommeo:** Fuck it! We don't need a machine! SWEET CAROLINE! Oh oh oh! Almost heaven feels so good!

 **Lorali:** I'm going to go check on Haruka...

 **Nadine:** Well, here I go! [she gulps it down, and immediately passes out]

_She stands, putting her book away and heading out the door, not seeing Nadine pass out. When she walks back to the main lobby, seeing a blacked-out Haruka._

**Lorali:** [anxious] Haruka! Are you okay!

 **Haruka:** ...

_She quickly checks her breathing and pulse, just in case._

**Lorali:** Damnit...

_She reaches into her bag for the first aid kit, she makes sure to always have on her, hoping there'll be something helpful in there._

**Haruka:** [slowly wakes up] Ug...

_Lorali gasps as she hears Shinwa pass out behind her._

**Lorali:** What happened Haruka?

 **Haruka:** Wha-

_She tries to keep her worry under control, but a little slip through in her expression._

**Haruka:** The last thing I remember, I was coving my ears to block out the noise, and then, I blacked out.

_She places her hand against Haruka's forehead checking for a temperature._

**Haruka:** Is my temperature fine?

 **Lorali:** You feel normal, have you had any dizzy spells recently? 

_She enters responsible mode, needing to make sure someone here is being careful, thoughtful, and prepared for anything._

**Haruka:** I don't know...

 **Lorali:** Can you stand?

She gets up and brushes off her skirt, holding a hand out to Haruka.

 **Haruka:** [gets up]

 **Lorali:** [turns to Shinwa] I'm pretty sure she drank too much..."

 **Haruka:** Yep!

_She lifts Shinwa with ease and places her down on a couch._

_As the night continues, Lorali begins to worry less and less. That is until everyone around her grows tired. Even ones who barely had anything to drink. As everyone around her begins to pass out, Lorali's world goes black. Little does she know, her life will be changed forever._


	2. Prologue: Reunion of Despair (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the Ultimates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait! I promise future updates won't take nearly as long.

_Lorali slowly awakens in an unfamiliar room, glancing around in terror. She blinks a few times, unsure of what to do. The luxurious room is… a little much if she’s being honest. The bed she’s sitting on is a soft and velvety color, she’s practically sinking into the mattress. The carpet is like a midnight shade, which is surprisingly clean. She gets up from her spot on the comforter._

**Lorali** : Damnit!

_There are wooden boards that seem to block off something which she guesses is a window. She walks over to pry them off and struggles briefly before realizing that this task isn’t possible. Lorali then paces around the room in a panic. A bathroom is off in the front corner of the room with a dark maroon door._

_She goes over quickly glancing around the almost intimidating bathroom. The tile is checkered in red and black with a shower taking up about half of the room. It felt relaxing to be in, but it did nothing to calm her nerves which were spiking more than ever. She leaves seeing that there’s nothing to look for in here._

_She looked around, feeling stressed. There’s a pack of cigarettes and an ashtray, but now isn’t the time for a smoke, but this was one of her worst fears. Not knowing what was going on...She looked around to see a door, checking it to see if it was unlocked. To her surprise, it was, she quickly dashes out of the room, breathing heavily._

_Bam!_

**???** : [gasps] Woah, hello there! Are you one of the backstage directors?

_This girl is tall, for one. Her long blonde hair has a lot of crimson streaks at the ends. She’s wearing very simple clothes, like one’s you might take to school. This being a pink and white diamond patterned t-shirt, a pink non-frilled skirt, grey leggings, and normal tennis shoes. She has pale skin with bright pink eyes._

**Lorali** : The… what?

 **???** : [confused] I know this isn’t my usual spot so I’m terribly sorry if your not an employee of mine! Maybe, we can be best friends?

 **Lorali** : I highly doubt this is the backstage. My name is Lorali Kenzie and I’m the Ultimate Kickboxer.

 **???** : Oh, you’re an Ultimate! My bad, now get ready for mine, because we are going to be best friends! I am the amazing Nadine York! The Ultimate Fantastical Actress!

 **Lorali** : An actress… Like a stage actress?

 **Nadine** : I do just about any kind of acting! Haven’t you seen any of my plays or movies before? 

_Lorali opens her mouth to say something, she wasn’t in a heavy panic anymore, but it soon slips from her mind._

**Lorali** : N-No I haven’t. Actually, I never even heard your name before.

 **Nadine** : [shocked] Woah, for real? I mean, that’s fine! That just means we got all the time in the world to get to know each other. I can look around with you if you like?

 **Lorali** : Umm… Sure, sounds good to me. Do you happen to know where we are?

 **Nadine** : [blunt] Nope!

 **Lorali** : Oh…

 **Nadine** : I do know, that there are others around here though! Quite a… interesting bunch of Ultimates.

_Lorali doesn’t know what to say to that, she can only gape at her in response. Then again she looks around her at all the other rooms. Each of them seems to have a pixelated sprite of them. It’s cute but somehow unsettling._

**Lorali** : Oh, I see, guess that makes sense. I wonder why there’s so many of us…

 **Nadine** : I bet they’re making a movie about all of us!

_Lorali doubts that’s the case, but she decides it’s probably better to start looking around._

[ Restaurant, Kitchen, Lounge-Area, Party-Room, Vip-Area ]

[ Restaurant ] ← _**Bullet Selected**_

_Lorali walks into what seems like a restaurant. This place is huge with these long elegant looking tables. There are a lot of low hanging lights rather than a chandelier like Lorali expected. The walls are black, but the lighting makes them look pink._

_A girl with half black and half white hair comes running up and behind Lorali. Her tap shoes clacking loudly as she cowered behind her. Her black dress compliments her pale skin, while her silver eyes scream adventure. Her black bow is on the white side of her hair, tied into a lovely braid._

**???** : Please help me! My brother is being a meanie!

 **???** : Stop being such an idiot you attention whore!

 **Nadine** : That’s kind of rude.

_The girl’s brother looks a lot like the girl, his hair being pitch black and he’s wearing some kind of business suit. He has the same silver eyes and pale skin, yet he’s much taller than his short sister._

**???** : [sarcastic] Nice to meet you too.

 **???** : Excuse them for their… childish behavior. My name is Luebella-Elm Wych. I am known as the god of Classical and most beautiful music. The Ultimate Classical Musician.

_Lorali can’t help but stare at the beautiful woman in front of her. The woman wears a white, vintage, victorian long-sleeved shirt with a black vintage high waisted - laced victorian skirt. She wears gloves over her hands and keeps a brown satchel over her left shoulder. Her glasses are mostly on her head while she has her hair up in a ponytail. She wears vintage victorian boots._

**Nadine** : [cooning] Pretty… 

**Luebella** : [giggling] Thank you! Might I have the pleasure of knowing who you are?

 **Lorali** : Sorry, my name is Lorali Kenzie and I’m the Ultimate Kickboxer.

 **???** : [gasps] Hey! I can introduce myself too! I am the amazing Shinwa Iwata! I’m a magician, a very good one. The Ultimate Illusionist!

 **???** : You dumbass. That’s not what a magician is!

 **Shinwa** : Yes it is!

 **Nadine** : [excited] Can you show me a trick! I mean not right now considering our situation, but maybe later?

 **Shinwa** : Of course! We’re gonna have so much fun, I can feel it!

 **???** : I seriously hate you.

 **Shinwa** : [crying] That’s mean! You didn’t even introduce yourself yet!

 **???** : Ugh, fine. If it makes you stop being such a petulant brat. My name is Densetsu Iwata. I’m the Ultimate Interrogator. Happy now?

 **Shinwa** : That was a terrible introduction.

 **Densetsu** : Why you little bi-

 **Luebella** : [claps hands] Well! You two better get going! I have a feeling there’s a lot more you’re going to have to meet. Be safe dearies!

 **Nadine** : Okay, bye!

 **Lorali** : [bows] see you later.

_Lorali is then dragged out by Nadine._

**Lorali** : The twins were… fun to talk to.

 **Nadine** : The directors selected a very interesting cast!

_Oh… she’s still caught up on that idea, Lorali sighs._

**Lorali** : Alright then, where to?

[ Kitchen, Lounge-Area, Party-Room, Vip-Area ]

[ Kitchen ] ← _**Bullet Selected**_

_The kitchen is big and very well equipped with lots of space. It looks like it was made for many chefs to be able to work simultaneously. The tile was similar to the one in the bathroom dorms, except in much smaller squares. The walls were white, and there seems to be a lot of food as well. Seems they’ll be here for a while…_

**???** : I bet this place is being run by ghosts!

 **???** : I don’t think that’s the case sweetheart…

 **???** : No, it’s definitely ghosts! I would know since I’ve seen them before!

_The smaller boy was bouncing around excitedly while expressing his theory that ghosts are behind this. He has messy blond hair and is wearing a black sweatshirt that is very oversized. He has pale skin and pale blue eyes. His pants are white with faded prints on them and are wearing black slippers._

**???** : I’m really hoping it’s not ghosts. Those aren’t lovely at all.

_The taller one is skinny but does have some muscle on him. He has tan skin, pink eyes, and is wearing a heart patterned vest. His pink skinny jeans are tucked into his black combat boots. There’s a black heart-shaped tattoo on the left side of his cheek. Their hair is pure white which is very messily styled. A ponytail is on the side, tied with a terribly made bracelet._

**Lorali** : Um… hello?

 **???** : Oh! Sorry sweethearts, we didn’t hear you come in. My name is Ren Tanotsu and I’m the Ultimate Matchmaker. You two look like such sweethearts.

 **Nadine** : A Matchmaker! You help people fall in love? That’s amazing. Romance is one of my favorite things. I act in all kinds of plays and movies with that stuff!

 **Ren** : [blushing] T-Thank you! I think…?

_Lorali noticed the other one is shying away from them._

**Lorali** : [smiling] Hello, who are you?

 **???** : Y-Yuki… Yuki Ito. I’m uh… an investigator of sorts. I-I study the paranormal, an Ultimate Ghost Hunter to b-be exact.

 **Lorali** : [interested] Have you caught any ghosts yet?

 **Yuki** : N-No I haven’t, but I hear about them all the time from clients.

 **Lorali** : I thought you said you’ve met them?

 **Yuki** : I-I did?

 **Ren** : It’s okay, I’m not really a fan of ghosts anyway. Seeing them in horror movies terrify me. [shivers]

 **Yuki** : Not all ghosts are bad!

 **Nadine** : Horror movies are my jam! I act in those things all the time!

 **Ren** : [changes subject] Well, I’m going to make some food. Would you two like to help me?

 **Lorali** : I can’t cook… 

**Nadine** : I only know how to bake!

 **Ren** : [Nodding] Ah, okay then! We’ll have more time to talk later! See you, sweethearts.

 **Nadine** : Okay, bye Ren and Yuki-san!

 **Yuki** : B-Bye, beware of ghosts.

_Lorali isn’t dragged out by Nadine this time._

**Nadine** : Ren seems like such a nice person. Do you think we’ll be friends?

 **Lorali** : Yuki is pretty interesting. I think Ren is very nice as well. Even Yuki seemed comfortable in his presence.

 **Nadine** : Wow, you pay close attention! I bet they’ll be good friends as well.

_Lorali notices as well how Nadine is caught on the idea of everyone being friends… it’s kind of cute. She blushes at the thought._

**Lorali** : Um… Yeah.

 **Nadine** : Where too now?

 **Lorali** : Let’s see… 

[ Lounge-Area, Party-Room, Vip-Area ]

[ Lounge-Area ] ← _**Bullet Selected**_

_Lorali goes to what she assumes is the lounging area. There’s a lot of purple lighting with people conversing at one of the booths._

**???** : What idiotic fool would dare to trap me in a ghastly place such as this?

 **???** : Listen little miss perfect. You ain’t that special, so shush.

 **???** : Excuse you! For your information, my loyal subjects need me. After all, I am their queen!

_This… interesting lady is gorgeous, as strange as her behavior may be. Her pink hair is styled and wavy, a dark bow is being used as a headband. She has fair - peachy skin, pink lipstick, and these pretty pale blue eyes. She’s wearing a light blue dress with white frills at the end of the cuffs. There are black stockings that have a string like pattern on them and she has on some red flats that most likely clack when they walk._

**???** : There’s no reason to be this glum about it. Besides, I know we’ll get out of here soon.

_This optimistic fellow is wearing a completely white business suit. With a bright red tie and black dress shoes. His skin is pale and his eyes are a midnight blue color. The dirty blonde hair lays flat on his head, covering one of his eyes._

**Lorali** : Hello?

 **???** : Oh, sorry about that child!

_Lorali notices how quickly the woman composes herself._

**???** : I am the loyal queen of my subjects, Rinako Genda. My people refer to me as "The Queen of Hearts", or the Ultimate Public Speaker. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.

 **Nadine** : That’s… Wait so you rule a country then?

 **Rinako** : No, I rule over my subjects. Were you not perceiving my words?

 **Nadine** : I… okay.

 **???** : I apologize under her behalf. My name is Faro Guia and I’m the Ultimate Optimist. I hope we can work together to escape!

 **Lorali** : I didn’t know optimism was a talent. No offense to you of course.

 **Faro** : No, it’s ok! Most people I’ve met don’t expect it either. Nothing to worry about.

_Lorali would be lying if she said his optimism wasn’t a little… much._

**???** : Guess I have to introduce myself as well.

_This guy is taller than Nadine. He’s lean but very muscular with skin that is lightly tanned with a crescent-shaped tattoo in the middle of his chest. His hair is green and spikes upwards into a mohawk. There’s a lot of metal piercings on his face, which could be said the same for his magenta cloak. His plaid trousers have a diamond-like pattern of red and yellow that are tucked into black boots._

**???** : Alright, listen up losers, or not, I don’t care. My name is Bartolommeo Barirr. I’m the Ultimate Guard, not to be confused with Gourd.

 **Nadine** : Why would someone confuse Guard with Gourd?

 **Bartolommeo** : Ask the people who confused the two words.

 **Nadine** : Tousche’. 

**Lorali** : So are you a guard of like a castle, or just in general?

 **Bartolommeo** : [shrugs] I mean, I’m more like a lame protector who complains about getting hangovers twenty-four seven.

 **Lorali** : Ah.

 **Rinako** : [rolls eyes] You are majorly disappointing. Wasting away such a perfectly good talent by rotting your brain. I could so make an inspiring speech on that!

 **Nadine** : You are so rude…

 **Rinako** : [angry] I am not! My purpose is to be a leader, not make insulting marks on petty subjects.

 **Nadine** : [grumbles] Let’s go Lorali!

 **Lorali** : Oh, okay, see you guys later!

_Nadine drags Lorali away once more, but this time looking much angrier than she should be._

**Lorali** : Are you okay?

 **Nadine** : The nerve that Rinako has to be saying stuff like that! It’s so rude and insulting.

 **Lorali** : I think she’s just stressed about what’s happening like most of us are. I wouldn’t dwell too much on it, she’ll come around eventually I’m sure!

 **Nadine** : … I guess your right. Sorry.

_Lorali smiles reassuring before figuring out where to go next._

[ Party-Room, Vip-Area ]

[ Party-Room ] ← _**Bullet Selected**_

_The party room is very big, it seems there’s enough space here for thousands of people. Which, oddly enough, makes Lorali nervous. There was almost too much room, too many places to sit as well as tables. There was a tiki bar in the back that had more people talking at it._

**Nadine** : Wooooah! It’s so beautiful! I think we have enough room to host a huge party.

_Lorali looks around, shivering at how large the room is. At least it's full. If there were any less furniture, there's no way she'd be able to stay in here._

**Lorali** : I-I’d rather not.

 **Nadine** : Aww, okay. Hey look, more people!

_Right as she says that a boy comes running up to them excitedly. His half black - half red hair bounced as he continuously jumped up and down. He has one blood-red eye that stands out with his pale skin. His other eye is covered by a domino styled eyepatch. It matches his white shirt and black bowtie. His red pants hang a little bit over his black tennis shoes._

**???** : Can you guys gamble with me, please? Everyone here is being so boooooring!

 **Lorali** : [confused] Do what?

 **???** : Please gamble with me, Miss! These two are no fun!

_Lorali was still confused about what he wants to gamble._

**???** : Why would anyone waste their time gambling away their possessions? A lot of that stuff is important to people.

_This girl looked pretty dull in comparison to the boy. She has blonde hair and pale skin with dull gray eyes. She was very skinny and is holding on to some brown suitcase. A black - overhanging coat, lays over her gray vest. Her steampunk looking black boots have golden steeled heels and toes. There’s also a black holster on her thigh, with nothing in it._

**Nadine** : Maybe later! For, now we’re just introducing ourselves.

_The boy groans in exasperation._

**???** : Ugh, that’s so booooring! Guess I have no choice. My name is Uso-Tsuki Saigai. Blah, blah, blah! Long, boring introduction. The Ultimate Gambler. Can we do something fun now?

_Lorali can’t do anything other than glare at this kid. He is pretty… rude._

**???** : I’m Kaori Akihiko, the Ultimate Spy. That’s all you need to know about me since I’d rather not put you guys in danger.

 **Nadine** : [mumbling] In danger…

 **Kaori** : [glaring] Don’t question me.

 **???** : [dozing]

 **Lorali** : [whispers to Nadine] Is he sleeping?

_Right when she says that, the guy looks at them with a smile. He dresses similar to a cowboy, as well as being super buff. He has peachy skin, with a layer of freckles all over his body. Their olive green eyes stared at Lorali, lazily. His brown hair was tucked into their hat._

**???** : Oh, sorry about that. I tend to doze off a lot. My name is Christopher Sawayama. I work with animals and putting them back to where they belong. The Ultimate Herder! A pleasure to meet you two ladies.

 **Nadine** : [excitedly] Do you own a farm?

 **Christopher** : Yes, ma’am! I own many kinds of animals, too! A lot… [yawn] I’m tired, but I’ll talk to you two later… 

**Uso-Tsuki** : See! That’s why he’s so boooring!

 **Lorali** : Or, he’s just really tired?

 **Kaori** : You guys can go meet the rest of the people if you want. I’m going to keep an eye on this kid.

 **Uso-Tsuki** : [offended] I’m not a kid! I’m 17!

 **Kaori** : That’s a kid.

_Before the tension got any worse, Lorali walks out with Nadine to avoid anything else._

**Nadine** : I wonder if Uso is mentally sane?

 **Lorali** : [shrugs] I’m not sure, he could just be into gambling… well, a little too much into gambling. It does make sense for his talent though.

 **Nadine** : Yeah, that’s true! It seems we have one more place to go!

[ Vip-Area ]

[ Vip-Area ] ← _**Bullet Selected**_

_It’s very velvety. The VIP room has a much darker feel that is probably intended, or maybe it’s meant to feel like that. There are a few circular tables that are centered with candles and flowers. The counter was weird too look at, with the wall having. . . something in the middle of it._

**???** : I don’t trust any of this. There’s no way someone should be able to trap so many of us!

 **???** : I-It is a bit worrying… isn’t is. I, um, I wonder… 

_The boy was small, with blond hair and has two patches of hair that spike up like ears, with brown streaks at the end of him. He has on a pretty blue vest with a golden cross necklace, with a jade gem that is the same color as his eyes. His pale skin matches his white dress shirt, brown pants, and black flats._

**Lorali** : Hello guys!

 **???** : [jumps] Ah! H-Hello! Who are you?

_Lorali smiles at him in a comforting way._

**Lorali** : My name is Lorali Kenzie. I’m the Ultimate Kick Boxer.

 **???** : A-Ah, my apologies. My name is Kumanomi, Chii. I’m, uh, I’m an Ultimate Voice Actor.

 **Nadine** : [gasps] A voice actor! That’s so cool! I’m an Ultimate Actress so I think we’ll be good friends!

 **Chii** : [blushing] Y-Yeah, I think so too!

 **???** : If you’re a voice actor, does that mean you can sing as well? Please, tell me you can! I would love to sing with someone!

_This lady is gorgeous. Her ginger hair lays straight over her shoulders, bangs hanging over her ocean blue eyes. She’s wearing eye shadow and bright red lipstick, that compliment her pale features, and a black heart-shaped tattoo on the left side of her cheek. Her midnight dress covers her slender body, with frills at the end. Wearing black heels, and a black collared necklace._

**???** : Sorry, where are my manners! My name is Octavia Augustus and I’m the Ultimate Acappella Singer!

 **Lorali** : Interesting…

 **Octavia** : What is?

 **Lorali** : You have a heart on your left cheek, just like Ren.

 **Octavia** : [excited] I know right! We talked a bit and he’s a very nice person! It was honestly a coincidence I’m sure.

 **???** : A very strange coincidence…

_This girl seemed to be wary of everyone around her. She's wearing a dark belt with a gold token on it, along with a striped dress topped with a white undershirt and a red bow, tied in her hair and the collar of her shirt. Her hair is pink and about medium length, with lavender eyes and pale skin. She also has white stockings and black flats._

**Nadine** : Hello, who are you?

 **???** : Who am I? I’m a poetic author of rhymes. Haruka Herman, the Ultimate Poet.

 **Lorali** : Poetry is beautiful.

 **Haruka** : I’m glad you agree. Would you like me to show you some of my works?

 **Lorali** : Maybe at a later time. I still want to know what’s going on.

 **Haruka** : It is pretty strange. None of us seem to know why we’re here.

 **Chii** : I-It is pretty strange, isn’t it. Someone has to be either smart or super dumb to pull something like this off. I mean, I know a lot of people would be concerned if sixteen Ultimates all got kidnapped.

 **Lorali** : It doesn’t make sense, why are we all even-

_Right when Lorali was about to say something, she gets interrupted by… something much more concerning._

**???** : [staticy] Oh, that Matchmaker moron has the right idea! Everyone, to the lounge! Go, go, go!

_Nadine notices Lorali’s tension, putting an arm on her shoulder, reassuringly. She heads out with a different vigor. It seems they will finally know, why they were all brought here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm not dead! I know shocking, but trust me when I say, I am still working on this! The prologue is already finished, as well as about half of chapter one. So hopefully, this part is much better than the last one, as that one was kind of a mess lol
> 
> The future chapters will not be inconsistent, which is how I've been uploading stuff lately. By lately, I mean I post the first part and nothing else. I know there are only two stories I published but still lol (I'm not into GoW anymore :((
> 
> I'll post every weekend at least once if I can. As of right now, the school has started back up for me so my main focus is on that. So please understand if I miss a week or two.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
